The Frog Brothers: A Love Story
by CherryCokesandWinterSmokes
Summary: The title is fairly self explanatory I'd say. But in case you don't understand... A new in town OC who meets the Frog's. An interesting bet, a beautiful new girl, and The Most Awesome Monster Bashers the 80s ever did see. Rated T for romantic situations, language.


"Mom, why are we even here?"

The sun beat brightly down on the bed of our rusty red pickup truck. All I could smell was that thick, salty scent of the ocean that could permeate through the windows of the car. Well, if the truck had windows.

"To start over," she said while taking a sip of water from a bottle.

Starting over wasn't really my cup of tea, but it was my mom's. My parents were divorced and even though they were separated she was too nervous to stick around. My father was a little rough with her to say the least. As soon as the papers were signed we were on the road further west.

The new place was off the boardwalk area a few miles. It was small and cramped and I could see why they hadn't built it closer to the boardwalk.

"What do you think, Mia?" My mom shook her stack of bangle bracelets down on her arm as she got out of the car.

"I think it's... not Phoenix," I glanced around with disdain.

"Well that's the point isn't it? It'll do just fine. And it was the only place we could afford."

I started to carry the boxes in. It was pretty big but horrendously dated. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for fifty years and was filled with a musty smell that got trapped in your lungs until you couldn't breathe.

"Do you want to head down to the boardwalk later tonight? I need to look for a job and maybe you'll find some new friends," my mother smiled. She had the best of intentions but I couldn't see how it would actually work out. I wasn't sure what her job would be either. My mom was no college graduate and she looked like a fortune teller. A fortune teller, now that was perfect!

"Do I have a choice?" I groaned.

"No, you don't. You're going to have to meet people at some point and you might as well start now. Don't you want things to be different than Phoenix?"

"I guess so," I mumbled. Then, under my breath, "But I'm not sure if they're going to be."

**...**

I walked down to the boardwalk alone. Going with your mom is just a stamp on your forehead of being a friendless loser. I was alone in a sea of faceless people. They all passed me by without a word.

The song was good. It throbbed through the air with an energy that consumed the whole area in a constant rhythm. It was a guy named Tim Capello up there playing a saxophone in purple acid wash skinny jeans and no shirt. I had never seen anything like it but no one else even gave it a second thought. I tried to look around for someone; act like I knew anyone. I saw some head bangers wearing leather jackets; a guy with his girlfriend sitting on his shoulders to see Saxophone Guy better; a stunning girl in a hippie skirt with a guy who looked to be her boyfriend and a younger boy was with them with his mouth hanging open and a patterned shirt with an awesome haircut. I was intrigued by them the most. They were all so good looking and cool. Then I noticed that _they _had noticed I was looking at them.

I ran off quickly, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the song and the people. I was also really embarrassed. By the time I stopped running I was in front of a run down comic book store.

It was dingy with fluorescent lighting and if it wasn't here I would feel like I needed to have pepper spray or something. I walked cautiously inside and the song was fading in the distance now. It was... peaceful. There were two sleeping hippies in the corner that looked stoned out of their minds and no one else.

I walked down the rows of comic books slowly, seeing the titles but unfocused on them.

"Can I help you with something?" I yelped at the gruff voice behind me and tripped on the corner of a box, falling to the ground and skinning my knee open.

"Get up." I looked up to a sandy haired boy with a red bandana tied around his forehead standing over me. His face was stoic and annoyed and there was no compassion to his voice as he spoke.

I stood shakily. He was so tasteless and uncouth. I raised one finger, mouth agape, ready with retaliation, but I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I closed my mouth and lowered my hand, walking quickly away. Or, I attempted to do so. Instead I stumbled and almost toppled over again. I would have if he wouldn't have grabbed me up to steady me.

He sighed audibly and plucked me off the ground into his arms, carrying me over to the wooden stool behind the counter to sit. I lowered my head shyly. "Thank you."

"Try not to do it again," he said contemptuously.

"Well I'm sorry. I guess I just won't come by here again." Suddenly my energy was regained. I felt a burst after telling him off and went for the exit. So much for a nice first day...

***EDGAR POV***

God damnit. I inwardly cursed myself. Why was it that around pretty girls I had no idea how to act? Maybe this is why I had never had a girlfriend before... I dismissed the thought quickly. She was just so pretty it was impossible to act normal.

"You really blew it this time, buddy," Alan smirked from the back doorway.

I jumped out of my skin just like she had. "Were you watching this whole time?"

"Oh yes. And you might want to be a little... I don't know... nicer? Friendlier? Next time.

"Shut up Alan. Like you've made so much progress in your relationship life."

"That may be true. But since you say, why don't we make this interesting?"

"I'm listening," I nodded.

"How about a little bet? See who wins the lady's heart?"

"Deal. No one can resist the Edgar Frog charm."

"Yeah. Like you've had so many babes knocking on your door," Alan grinned.

Even though Alan was my brother, he could be a real pisser sometimes. "You'll see, Alan. You'll see."


End file.
